Galloway
Lieutenant Galloway was a male Human Starfleet officer who lived during the mid-23rd century. He served in the operations division aboard the under James T. Kirk during the mid-2260s. Starfleet service As an officer of the operations division, Galloway was assigned as a security officer on the Enterprise, but also served briefly as one of the ship's transporter chiefs. ( ) As a security officer, he referred to himself by the identification "Security 054". ( ) His first assignment happened on stardate 2713.5, when the starship encountered Earth Two. He was a member of the landing party and was unknowingly exposed to a viral infection. He escorted First Officer Spock during an attack by the inhabitants. He also guarded a hospital lab where Doctor Leonard McCoy conducted his medical research. He was cured of the virus after McCoy discovered a vaccine. ( ) On stardate 2821.5, he beamed in the survivors of the before the shuttlecraft incinerated around Taurus II. ( ) He was a member of the Beta III landing party on stardate 3156.2 and was temporarily absorbed into the Body of Landru. ( ) He was imprisoned on Eminiar VII with the landing party on stardate 3192.1 and escaped with them while disguised as an Eminian guard. He assisted Spock in rescuing Ambassador Robert Fox from death in a disintegration station and guarded the Eminian High Council chamber as Kirk and Spock ended Eminiar's war with Vendikar. ( ) s from Mr. Lurry's office on Deep Space Station K-7]] Later that year, he discovered an unconscious Lieutenant Kyle in the transporter room after a cordrazine-crazed McCoy beamed down to the surface of the time planet. He joined the landing party in search of the doctor. ( ) The following year, he guarded the quadrotriticale storage compartment aboard Deep Space Station K-7 and witnessed an avalanche of tribbles falling on Kirk. ( ; ) He was killed on Omega IV by Captain Ronald Tracey in 2268. After exposure to the Omega IV virus and injured from an attack by a hostile tribe, he was vaporized by phaser fire at the hands of the captain. ( ) Returning to duty in 2269, one of his later assignments was guarding the holding cell of Doctor Janice Lester, who was actually Kirk through a switch by a life-energy transfer machine. He witnessed Spock performing a mind meld and was the victim of a Vulcan nerve pinch when he resisted the first officer's attempts to convince him of the truth. ( ) Memorable quotes :Galloway: "Is he dead, Mister Spock?" (regarding McCoy) :Spock: "Not yet." ::– :Galloway: "You're asking me to violate the captain's orders." (refusing to believe Lester was Kirk) :Spock: "He is not the captain." :Galloway: "You're as mad as she is. You're to leave here at once. I follow orders." :Spock: "Certainly, Lieutenant. We all must do our duty." ::– Appendices Appearances * ** (as "Security Guard #1") ** (as "Transporter Chief") ** (as "Guard") ** (as "Galloway") ** (as "Galloway") ** (as "Guard") ** (as "Lt. Galloway") ** (as "Lt. Galoway") * (as "Guard") Background information Galloway was played by David L. Ross. The redshirt character did not have a set identity until Kirk referred to him as "Lieutenant Galloway" in his fourth appearance in "A Taste of Armageddon". The shooting script for The City on the Edge of Forever called him Davis. Galloway was the second Star Trek recurring character, after Leslie, to return from the dead without explanation. Captain Tracey killed him with a phaser blast in "The Omega Glory". Ross appeared in in the role of Lieutenant Johnson. He appeared again in "Turnabout Intruder" with the onscreen credit spelled as "Lt. Galoway". Apocrypha In Star Trek II: Short Stories, Galloway was born and raised on Mars. He attended Starfleet Security Forces School for training as a security guard. After graduation, he served aboard Federation starships USS Leo, USS Jassan, USS Nelson and USS Thelonii before joining the Enterprise. By 2277, he was the security chief on the Enterprise and held the rank of sergeant. James Blish's adaptations explained his demise and return. In the novelization of "The Omega Glory", Captain Tracey killed Lieutenant Raintree with his phaser, not Galloway. In the novelization of "Day of the Dove", the Beta XII-A entity restored an injured Galloway from his sword wounds, not Lieutenant Johnson. According to the novel Provenance of Shadows, his full name was David L. Galloway; an apparent tribute to David L. Ross, the actor who portrayed him on the original series. External links * * de:Galloway fr:Galloway Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel